


灯

by Vivid0909



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 14:59:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16683784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivid0909/pseuds/Vivid0909





	灯

在敲响面前那扇古朴厚重的木门后，史塔克收回手，佯似不经意地扭了扭领带。

有脚步由远及近，他知道那是他有一个星期未见的新晋男朋友的。

斯特兰奇，一个对异世界怪物的兴趣永远高于他自己男朋友的人。

史塔克墨镜后的漂亮眼睛翻了个白眼。

圣所的大门在此时缓缓打开，斯特兰奇门后的脸依旧高高在上，哪怕多日未见也没有起任何波澜。

“进来吧。”他见到他之后侧身道。

“嘿！我说！”史塔克不满地扬起了一边眉毛：“我们可是一个星期未见，你就不能表现得欢迎一点嘛！”

“一个星期？”斯特兰奇一般都会用行动代替言语，他一把抓住史塔克的手腕将他拉进圣所：“今天几号了？”

“十一月二十日。”史塔克气不打一处来。

“这么久了？”斯特兰奇皱眉：“抱歉，我从异世界回来后就直接睡过去了，直到你电话来了才起，所以没有什么时间概念。”

异世界的时间概念和地球世界不同，有些地方时间过得更快，有些地方时间过得更慢，每次奇异博士潜入异世界再回来都会不清楚在人类社会，时间已经过去多少。

史塔克撇撇嘴，食指勾下墨镜交叠插在衣领，仰首四处打量圣所，这是斯特兰奇的地盘。

他在这里工作，生活，学习，休息，史塔克看到每一处脑海里都会开始联想他在那里做了什么。

史塔克不由自主握上楼梯的扶手——那里他一定摸过千万次。

“不是说要带我见识一下你们的法器么？”

他抬抬下巴，嘴角勾起一抹玩世不恭。

或许也不是，但是史塔克这个人就是这样的，不管做什么，举手投足间总是带着漫不经心的慵散，似乎一切尽在掌握。

让人看了，牙痒痒，想把他折在身下，看他失控，听他求饶。

斯特兰奇撇开视线，轻咳了一声。

“对，走吧。”斯特兰奇走上台阶，这是他们之前就讲好的。他对于这些很好奇，而自己当然不会拒绝向他介绍自己的世界。

圣所的二楼就是法器室，里面存放了许多法力高强的法器，斯特兰奇对于它们任何一个都得心应手。

史塔克甫一踏进就忍不住惊叹了一声，这里精美复杂得宛如一座博物馆。繁多的法器在不甚明朗的烛光下流转着细微却夺目的光辉。

“这里的所有法器威力都不容小觑，每一件都有自己独特的用途。”斯特兰奇走在前方，随手拿起一个物样——那是双手套：“戴上它你可以穿过地球上的所有物 品。”

说着，他把手摁向了一旁的墙，刹那间整个手腕都覆没进去。

史塔克惊奇地瞪大了双眼：“哇哦。”

斯特兰奇从墙中收回手，神色淡淡地脱下手套，但他不得不承认史塔克的眼神对他很受用。

“还有这个。”他的语调不疾不徐，拿起一架小提琴，架在右肩微微调整好角度，琴弓压上琴弦：“你猜猜是做什么用的？”

他的下巴轻压，眸光却是抬起投向史塔克的。手指修长，摁在弦上，明明还未有动作，史塔克却感觉自己的心弦也被续在了上面。

紧绷着微微颤抖。

“做什么的？”他将视线从他指尖重新移回对上他的目光。

斯特兰奇闻言浅浅一笑，拉开第一个音——他的嗓音亦如小提琴琴音般悦耳：“可以控制人的思绪，能够使人狂喜，当然也能让人如丧考妣。”

史塔克心跳加快，似乎要随着旋律起舞：“你想对我如何？”

斯特兰奇却不弹了。他收手放下琴，嘴角上翘：“明知故问吗？”

史塔克对这个男人简直一点办法都没有。

强自克制着内心的悸动，他故作镇定地拿起手边的一个碗：“这是做什么用的？”

“你想着什么食物，它便可以变出什么食物。”

“这么神奇？”史塔特眨了眨眼，心念微动，果然碗里变出了一个草莓味甜甜圈——还是他最喜欢的那个牌子的。

他一口咬下去，甜腻腻的糖味在他舌尖蔓延，口齿不清道：“这东西可真不错，可以给我带回去吗？”

斯特兰奇接过他手里的碗放到一侧，虽然没有说话，脸上的表情却分明表达了“不可能”这三个大字的主题思想。

史塔克也没有往心里去，一边嚼着嘴里的甜甜圈，一边又拿起了一件事物。

“这个是什么？”

“一根绳索。”斯特兰奇介绍道：“被它束缚住的东西不可能可以挣脱开。”

“那这个呢？”史塔克的兴趣越来越浓，斯特兰奇的话音刚落他就拿起了另一件东西。

那是一本书，史塔克兴致盎然，没有注意到斯特兰奇的脸色突变，甚至他还来不及出口阻止，书本就被翻开了。

“哗啦啦——”

天地寂静。

如果不是亲眼所见，史塔克不可能相信斯特兰奇竟然会有这种藏书。在人与人之间如何缠绵缱绻，极尽露骨情欲之能事上，这本书可谓是表现得淋漓尽致。

赤裸的姿势，明晃的欲望，停留的页数上，那两个小人竟还自顾自地动了起来，动作激烈且放荡。

“够了。”还没等史塔克欣赏完毕，斯特兰奇啪的一声合上书，从他的手里把书本抽出。

“哇哦——”史塔克回过神来，唇角勾起意味深长的笑，他对于这些并不陌生，陌生的是原来他冷冰冰如老古董的斯特兰奇竟然也会看这些。

这就有意思了。

“我必须得说，这可真是今天我在这看到最让我开眼界的东西了。”他可是一点都不害怕斯特兰奇僵硬的脸色。

“这里有许多东西都是很久之前就留在这里的……”

“意大利吊灯式，你喜欢吗？”史塔克指尖蹭着自己下巴上的胡须，打断他问道。

这是刚刚那页纸张上描绘的姿势。

迎着斯特兰奇深不见底的目光，他有恃无恐愈发嚣张：“我可以告诉你，有那么一两种姿势，其实并没有看上去那么舒服。”

斯特兰奇看着他，像是看着一个拿着火柴不断尝试摩擦砂纸的男孩。

“噢？是吗？”他往前一步，压过烛光，掩盖眼里的光亮。

“那你觉得，特别舒服的姿势，有哪些？”

史塔克眉眼勾起来，斜斜睨向他。

“怎么，想和我试试？”

于是火柴腾起了火光，火舌倏然炽燎。

斯特兰奇低头封上了他的唇。

一切都发生得无比自然且炙热，唇瓣的摩擦吸吮发出暧昧的声响，也不知是谁先纠缠上了谁的舌尖，舌苔摩擦，舌根搅动，你退我进，踩下欲望圆舞曲的第一篇章。

史塔克的舌尖挑过斯特兰奇的口腔上颚，刹那间好似电流流过全身，斯特兰奇被激得血脉喷张，右手抚上他的后颈，迫使他更高地抬头，他更好地深入。

舌尖卷入唇腔的更深处，津液搅动的声响过分潮热，史塔克控制不住透明的银液自嘴角滴落，拉开细长的银丝，在烛光下闪闪发光。

一吻终了，两人的喘息声愈重，斯特兰奇指腹抚上史塔克的嘴角。

“你湿了。”

史塔克的双眼已被湿漉漉的雾气笼盖，闻言翘起了嘴角，单手勾上他的脖颈，将他向自己压来，伸出舌尖舔过他的耳廓，而后满意地感到他的肌肉紧绷了起来。

“不仅仅嘴角。”

斯特兰奇的呼吸声骤然变沉，他抬手握上他的腰肢，另一只手向下探去。

食指与拇指顶开史塔克价值不菲的皮带搭扣，随着一声轻响，他的掌心抚上了他的欲望。

隔着布料不疾不徐地摩挲，很快换来了史塔克愈发沉重的喘息。感受着手心的事物越来越火热，越来越铁硬，斯特兰奇的手滑动至顶端一把握住。

史塔克难耐地弓起了腰。

“确实，不仅仅是嘴角。”他的声音里染上低低沉沉的笑意，又有些暗哑，史塔克觉得光是他的声音就可以让自己万劫不复。

他还在不快不慢地撸动着，隔着内裤，就像是隔靴搔痒，史塔克难耐地喘息，一面偏头吸吮啃咬着他脖子滚烫的肌肤，一面不由自主地挺动腰肢。

斯特兰奇无声地笑了：“别急，都会给你的。”

史塔克嘶嘶吸气，他已经很久没有过性事了。从前那段放纵的时光恍如隔世，现在被挑起了火头，一时间烧得眼角都发红。

他双手扒上他的衣服，三下五除二就褪了个干净，赤裸的胸膛肌肉遒劲，腰腹劲瘦结实，漂亮地好似古希腊的雕塑。

史塔克喟叹了声，忍不住伸出舌尖，裹上了他的红果。

柔软瞬间在唇舌间挺立。

自己的欲望交由斯特兰奇操纵，史塔克却从来不是服软的人，他想要夺回主动权。

舌尖灵巧的绕着乳晕打转，舌面上细小密集的突起一次次若有若无地划过他的乳尖，啜吮舔舐，极尽挑逗之能事。

甚至还微微挺起舌尖抵着那乳头上的小孔轻戳，迫不及待地想要占有他身上的每一处。

斯特兰奇被史塔克弄得很狼狈，棒身已经肿胀得微疼，腰眼发麻，主导权摇摇欲坠。

“嘶——”他微微向后仰身，和他拉开点距离，有条银丝自他乳头与史塔克唇间拉开。

颤巍巍的，真是要了命了。

“慢点，我们慢点。”他一下一下抚慰着史塔克的柱身，从顶端至囊袋，无微不至。

史塔克哪里肯那么轻易放过他，手掌逗留在他赤裸的肌肤，向下游走，流连在他坚硬的小腹，指尖轻点，像是在撩拨火焰。

笑得不怀好意，又充满挑衅：“怎么，快不起来么？”

斯特兰奇在这种时候是最受不起激的。

“你想快点？”

史塔克还没反应过来，手腕上就缠上了什么东西。他低头定睛一看，竟然是方才被放置一边的绳索。

“喂？”他双臂用力挣了挣，那条约束住他手腕的绳索却纹丝不动，史塔克猛地抬头看向斯特兰奇：“你这是什么意思？”

偏偏他的声音已被情欲浸染淹没，软绵绵的，一点威慑力都没有。

“嘘——”一根指头摁上了他的唇。

“别白费力气了，我不想伤着你。”斯特兰斯将他推至一面柜边，他一手撑在他身侧，一手抓住他半褪未褪的裤腰往下拉。

一双琥珀般清澈的眼睛凝着他，在深处已经暗潮涌动，吞噬了那些往常高高在上的疏离，却显得越发的危险。

“今天的节奏由我来把控，史塔克先生享受就好。”

史塔克先生，该死的，他竟然在这种时候叫他史塔克先生。

史塔克看着他缓缓蹲下去的身子，双拳紧攥，腰腹的肌肉激动得在微微颤抖。

光是想想接下来他要做什么，他的脑袋就要炸掉了。

然后下一秒，他的坚硬被湿热的柔软整个包裹。

斯特兰奇从来没有干过这种事情，不过可能因为是史塔克，他无师自通，他心甘情愿。

唇舌上下舔弄着他的柱身，五指揉捏爱抚着他底部垂沉的睾丸，透明的唾液由于吞吐附着在他的阴茎上，烛光一打，好似覆了层光亮的水膜。

“不要……不要……”史塔克难耐的弓起腰，双手抓住斯特兰奇的头发，不知是要推开还是拉近。

斯特兰奇怎么可能听他的，张开的口腔在套弄的过程中还用力内缩，扫弄途经的冠沟，滑至顶端的时候适时地挺起舌尖微微往他的马眼里钻。

轻而易举地尝到他意乱情迷的黏腻。

终于，他感受到了他不受控制地颤抖，每次在他更深地含弄时他都会下意识地挺进来。

上面的人快要失控了。

斯特兰奇加快了自己的节奏，齿关微微内缩，终于在一次他肿胀的龟头蹭过他的牙齿时，史塔克闷哼一声射了出来。

他用嘴将他送上了高潮。

他站起身，吻住还在不住喘息的史塔克，精液已经被他全数吞入，但口腔里残留的味道也足矣令史塔克面红耳赤。

那是他的味道，是欲望没顶的味道。

“够快吗？”斯特兰奇一路向下吮吻，轻咬着史塔克的下巴含混不清地问道。

史塔克觉得自己要死了。

“快来吧，别废话了。”他的声音里已经带上哭腔，浑身的力气都快被抽干净，只能乖乖地翘起屁股等着挨操。

斯特兰奇轻笑，握着他的肩膀把他翻了过去，抓住束缚住他双手的绳索举至头顶，另外一只手扶上自己早就硬到紫红的阴茎。

他靠近他，炙热刚一贴上他的入口，就感觉到他热情的收缩啄吸。

“这就来了。”话音刚落，斯特兰奇一挺腰，狠狠地整根没入。

史塔克再也说不出话来，只能高高地仰起头颅，脖颈上青筋毕现，情欲的潮红肆意蔓延。

“嘶——”斯特兰奇刚一冲进去就倒吸了口气。史塔克太紧了，湿漉漉的软肉争先恐后地啄吻着他的柱身，严丝合缝，半点缓和的空间也不给。

他微微退出去一点，又重重地撞进来：“放松点。”

滚烫的棒身挞伐着史塔克身体的更深处，激烈地攻略城池，每一处隐秘的褶皱都被他的硕大而碾开，搅动出更为淫荡与火辣的声响。

史塔克被冲撞得头脑发晕，身体烫得几乎要蒸发，唯一可以倚靠的就是面前的柜子，他的指尖狠狠地扣住柜顶，以此来撑住自己被操到痉挛的膝盖。

偏偏这该死的圣所里所有的东西都年久失修，根本经不住斯特兰奇的力度，还没来两下就已经晃荡着好似要散架。

里面放置的法器也被一下下顶到边缘，岌岌可危，在摇晃中发出即将坠落的警告。

“啧。”斯特兰奇的注意力被分散，很不耐烦地重重插进史塔克体内，顶了一圈，又整根拔出。

被操得微微张开的小口还来不及合上，像是被拔了塞子的酒瓶，滴滴答答流下好多爱液。

“换个姿势。”斯特兰奇言简意赅。

史塔克迷迷瞪瞪的，只能听到自己剧烈的心跳声，斯特兰奇突然的退出让他难耐地主动靠上去。

斯特兰奇举起了他的一条腿挽在臂弯间。被铐起的双手抬起绕上斯特兰奇的脖颈。

迷乱中听到他的轻笑，而后又被他重新填满。

这一次，斯特兰奇的速度快了许多。

也许是没有了什么顾虑，他的力度可以称得上是横冲直撞，深深地挺进史塔克湿润甬道的更深处，而后顶着胯狠狠研磨。

史塔克被插得连趾尖都紧紧蜷缩起来。

“意大利吊灯式，你喜欢吗？”斯特兰奇那个混蛋，竟然一边操他，一边还有闲情逸致侧首含着他的耳垂问。

一字一句，沙哑的可怕，却也全部还给了他。

史塔克张嘴吐出的根本连不成话，只能嗯嗯啊啊地拜倒在欲望的脚下。

潮红的脸，迷蒙的脸，鲜艳欲滴的嘴唇，棕色的卷发被汗浸湿一缕一缕贴在脸颊。

不可一世的钢铁侠没了光鲜得体的外表，被他干得一塌糊涂。

“喜不喜欢？”斯特兰奇额角被他愈发缩紧的后穴箍得跳出了青筋，却仍然不肯放过他。

一手抄起他无力下滑的翘臀大力揉捏，一手绕到前方握住他充血挺立的阴茎快速套弄，粗长的柱身还在他的肉穴里打桩似地冲撞。

史塔克根本受不住这样猛烈的前后夹击，他的双手紧紧扣住斯特兰奇不断律动的脊背，指甲几乎都要陷入他的肌肤里。

“哈啊……唔……”他能发出的声音只剩下尖锐短促的呻吟。

眼角被逼出生理盐水，面对斯特兰奇的步步紧逼，史塔克只能胡乱地重重点头。

得到了最终答案，斯特兰奇终于肯放过他，次次激烈的捅插中，次次精确地摁压上史塔克的前列腺，次次将快感叠加至更高峰。

史塔克觉得已经濒临失控的顶点了。

斯特兰奇被他夹得寸步难行，痉挛的嫩肉热情似火地吮吸着他的粗长，他的五指在他的臀部留下一个个清晰的指印。

自己也快要到达极限了。

斯特兰奇红着眼进行最后的冲刺，在一次重重的碾压上史塔克甬道中的一小处突起后，史塔克死死抱住他，颤抖地射了出来。

湿漉漉地沾满斯特兰奇的小腹，他被烫得好似有电流顺着脊椎飞速窜起，一口咬在了史塔克的肩膀。

浓稠的精华尽数灌入他的体内。

天地只剩下彼此餍足的喘息以及远处的车鸣，空气中弥漫开一股淡淡的淫靡的气息，昭示着方才激烈的情事。

然而掌管时光宝石的奇异博士史蒂芬斯特兰奇此刻竟想动用阿加摩托之眼的力量回到过去。

他叹息一声，拥住怀中的人，大掌一下下抚过他湿漉漉的发顶。

法器室中有绿光刹那闪烁，瞬间所有物归原位。

远处依旧有车鸣。

斯特兰奇望着空无一人的法器室，眸光晦暗不明，他低头看向自己手上的图书。

“哗啦啦——”不知何处而来的风翻动了页面，里面的绘图热辣而大胆，放荡而细致。

楼下此时响起了敲门声。

斯特兰奇勾了勾唇角，将书缓缓放置桌面。

这次，你会翻到哪一页呢？


End file.
